


Out of the Ashes

by chibistarlyte



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, everything is hitsuzen y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistarlyte/pseuds/chibistarlyte
Summary: In which Kurogane is a tattoo artist who is inexplicably drawn to his new client, Fai, who comes to Kurogane for his first tattoo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this AU and it wouldn't leave me alone, so I'm writing it.
> 
> I watched a bunch of Youtube videos of tattoo artists talking about tattoo stuff, how they set up their workspaces, apprenticeships, and the like (because of course Syaoran would be Kurogane's apprentice). However, seeing as I am not a tattoo artist, and my only experience with them are the couple times I've gone with one of my best friends to her appointments and getting a couple tattoos from a friend of mine who was freelance at the time, I imagine a lot of things will not be entirely accurate. I tried my best to research at least the major things I'd need to know going into this, so I hope it's okay.
> 
> Another thing to note is I'm channeling more of CCS!Tomoyo and CCS!Sakura for their personalities, just so there isn't any confusion.
> 
> I also drew out what Kurogane's sleeves look like in my head, which you can find [here on my tumblr](http://chibistarlyte.tumblr.com/post/175187984016/tattoo-artist-kurogane-based-on-this-kurofai-au-i).
> 
> This has not been beta'd. Please feel free to point out any errors you spot!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the first chapter of my fic!

The bells dangling from the door handle jingled in greeting as Kurogane entered the shop, to-go tea in hand. The fresh beverage did little to warm his cold hands, but it helped to be indoors now and safe from the cold outside. A shiver snaked down his spine as the temperature change penetrated his body through the thick leather coat and zippered hoodie he wore.

Normally he was the first one there in the morning, but Tomoyo had beaten him there today, it seemed. The younger raven-haired girl was seated behind the reception desk, poring over the appointment book. Her head snapped up at Kurogane’s entrance, and a sweet smile overtook her features.

“Hello, Kurogane!” she said in her gentle, almost musical voice.

Kurogane didn’t smile back, but his red eyes were soft as he gave Tomoyo a nod in acknowledgement. “Mornin’,” he somewhat slurred out, still not fully awake yet. He adjusted the strap of his messenger bag and stepped closer to the desk. “What appointments do I have today?”

Tomoyo glanced back down at the book. “Looks like you have a twelve o’clock, and then a consultation at three. Pretty light day for you.”

Humming in response, Kurogane took a long drink of his tea. “Is the kid gonna be in today?”

“Syaoran-kun? I don’t think so; he’s not penciled in,” Tomoyo said, now consulting a different book that contained their employee schedule. “Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun will both be here, though. And Yuuko-san might stop in later on.”

“Alright. Thanks, Tomoyo,” Kurogane said with a nod and made his way to the back room, where his work station was situated. While the other artists in the shop had tons of their own paraphernalia to decorate their spaces, Kurogane’s was pretty minimalistic in design--which did just as good of a job showing his personality than a bunch of decorations and knick knacks would. He liked things neat and simple, free of clutter. He focused on only keeping the necessities around, like his equipment and supplies.

He set his bag on the floor next to his chair and took a seat. Another gulp of tea helped bring him to his senses a little more. He had some work to do before his noon appointment--namely getting the stencil drawn out and readying his workspace. He didn’t think the stencil would take an absurd amount of time; this client wanted a relatively simple design. And he always liked to have his area set up before the client arrived, both for efficiency and less hassle in the long run.

Settling into his tasks for the time being, Kurogane got to work on what promised to be an overall relaxing day.

* * *

“Your three o’clock’s here, Kurogane-san,” came a familiar voice from the doorway. 

Kurogane looked up from where he was disinfecting his station. The hint of a smile formed on his lips. “Oh, Sakura. I didn't know you were here today,” he said by way of greeting. 

The ginger haired girl smiled sweetly. “I'm running the front desk for Tomoyo-chan; she's busy with a client,” she explained, her hands folded in front of her and her head tilted a bit to the side. 

“Go ahead and tell my client I'll be out in a few,” Kurogane said. He sprayed down his worktop once more to give it a good scrub. 

“Sure thing!” Sakura said, already headed out the door with a slight skip to her step. Kurogane couldn't help but smirk to himself at her antics. She definitely didn't seem the type to be hanging around a tattoo shop of all places, but being Tomoyo’s girlfriend meant she was here more often than not. Yuuko didn't even mind her helping out every once and a while, especially on days when they were short on people. 

Really, they were all like a family here. An unexpected, mismatch of personalities, sure, but a family nonetheless.

Finally wiping down the last available surface that needed cleaning, Kurogane snapped his black gloves off and went to the small bathroom to wash his hands. He washed over his own tattooed skin all the way up to his elbows, where his black hoodie sleeves were rolled up. While his sleeves were up for ease of work more than anything, he really did love displaying his ink to the world. He had two full sleeves, plus some other tattoos on his back and chest, which normally went unseen. 

Satisfied with both his state of cleanliness and his appearance, Kurogane made his way to the front of the shop to meet his client, giving a silent wave as he passed Doumeki on the way. The stoic artist gave a nod back. 

Entering the front room, Kurogane caught sight of a man that had long, pale blond hair that hung in wispy bangs around his gentle face. He was seated in one of the waiting chairs and looking through a portfolio, one long leg gracefully crossed over the other as he flipped through pages of art and photos. Only his index and middle fingers shared the chore of turning pages; his other two fingers were clamped down on the edge of his dark charcoal sweater sleeve, holding the fabric to his palm. A long, beige coat sat in his lap. He had a calm air about him, his aura almost angelic in a strange sort of way. 

In other words, he was exactly as Yuuko described him. She’d booked the appointment for Kurogane without introducing them prior. He hadn’t been too happy with her for that, but over the years he’d learned that Yuuko just kind of did what she wanted.

“Mr. Flowright?” Kurogane finally spoke up. 

The blond man's head popped up and an airy smile broke out over his face. “Ah, hello!” Quickly, he closed the portfolio he'd been perusing and set it on the end table with a few others. Upon seeing the cover, Kurogane recognized it as one of his own. The man rose from his seat, draped his coat over his arm, and closed the distance between himself and the raven-haired artist. “Very good to meet you at last, Kuro-tan. Yuuko-san has told me much about you.” He held his hand out for a shake. “And please, call me Fai.”

Kurogane, slightly bristled at the unexpected nickname, took the proffered hand. He was surprised by Fai's strong grip despite how delicate he seemed. “Alright, Fai, let's talk.”

He led his client toward the back of the shop, to a secluded room specifically for consultations. Inside were an ornate table and couple cushioned chairs on either side. Various art pieces and trinkets of Yuuko’s decorated the walls and shelves. She was into a lot of mystical bullshit, so the room gave off a strong witchy vibe. Space and astrology were the main themes of this room. Kurogane silently gestured for Fai to have a seat. Once Fai chose where he wanted to sit, Kurogane eased himself into a chair on the opposite side of the table so he could face his client.

“So, what are you looking to get?” Kurogane began, leaning forward with his elbows on the table, hands folded in front of him.

Fai was leaned back in his own chair, one long leg crossed casually over the other like before. He had a pleasant smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I was thinking about something to cover my back.” He paused, then continued, “I’d like a phoenix design of some sort. Maybe a tribal-looking design? I saw in your portfolio that you’re really good with things like that, Kuro-rin.”

Again with the nicknames, Kurogane thought with a short sigh. But he appreciated the compliment to his work nonetheless. “That’s doable,” the artist said. “Do you have a reference in mind, or do you need me to design one for you?”

By the time Kurogane finished his question, Fai already had his phone out. He thumbed at the screen until he found what he was looking for, then set the device on the table and slid it toward Kurogane. “I had a friend sketch out a rough idea of what I’m looking for,” Fai said as Kurogane examined the picture on the phone screen. “But I would also like your design input, to refine the final look.” Fai gave him a light smile. His wispy bangs fell in front of his closed eyes as he tilted his head slightly. Glancing up from Fai’s phone, Kurogane was slightly transfixed by the soft look his client had.

Clearing his throat to hide his momentary lapse in thought, the artist asked, “And you said you want this to cover your back?”

“Yes,” Fai answered simply.

“Do you have any other tattoos?”

The blond shook his head. “No, this will be my first.”

Kurogane shifted in his seat. His red eyes focused on Fai, his expression serious. “This is a pretty extensive design to have as your first. It could take at least two, maybe three or more, sessions to complete. Are you sure you want something so...intricate?” He chose his next words carefully. “I would hate for you to feel overwhelmed.”

Fai had opened his eyes and held eye contact with Kurogane, blue locked with red. He still wore the same easygoing smile that betrayed no fear or nervousness on his part. “I’m absolutely certain that this is what I want.”

Satisfied with Fai’s conviction, but still curious as to why he chose this type of tattoo, Kurogane then said, “May I ask why you chose this particular design?” Kurogane was nothing if not straightforward. He felt it was important to know a client’s reasons behind their decisions, so he could do his best to give them a tattoo that they could treasure. A tattoo they would be proud to have.

Fai tensed every so slightly, and his smile slipped at the corners. His blue eyes fell half-mast as he turned his gaze to the tabletop. He didn’t answer right away, and for the briefest of moments, Kurogane thought he might have overstepped a boundary.

“Well,” Fai said at long last, “it’s a memento, of sorts. For someone who was very dear to me.”

The answer was vague, sure, but it was enough for Kurogane. It was pretty common for clients to come to him for tattoos in remembrance of loved ones. Hell, even Kurogane himself had a few of his tattoos in memoriam of his parents. Just knowing that much gave Kurogane the inspiration he needed to see this project through.

But, he did wonder about the kind of person his client was. Fai carried himself the way someone who has endured much pain would, hiding everything behind an impersonal smile. Still, there was a gentleness to him that drew Kurogane in. Maybe they were destined to meet, somehow.

Oh, what was he thinking? Yuuko’s spiritual mumbo-jumbo must be getting to him. 

And yet…

Ending  _ that  _ train of thought before it could get any further down the track, the raven-haired man pressed on with the consultation. “Alright. If you have some time, I’d be more than happy to work on the design with you present. That way, you can give me your feedback as I work. I have no more appointments today, so time is not an issue for me.

“Alternatively, we can go ahead and schedule your first appointment and I can work on the design in the meantime. If we do that, I’ll be in touch via email to get your opinions on the designs between now and your appointment.”

The pleasant smile returning, Fai shrugged. “I have nowhere else to be today. I’d love to stay and work with you, Kuro-sama.”

It was going to be impossible to keep things professional if the man insisted on using those damn nicknames.

Kurogane rose from his seat. “Very well. I’ll be right back with my sketchbook and we can get started. Do you need anything while I’m up? Water, a snack?” he offered.

Blond strands of hair shook back and forth. “I’m fine, thank you, Kuro-min.”

With that, Kurogane left Fai in the room while he went to retrieve his supplies. He ended up just bringing his whole bag with him, plus a bottle of water for himself. When he returned to the consultation room, Fai was standing in front of one of the astrological charts hanging on the wall. Kurogane watched his blue eyes dart back and forth in examination of the picture.

“Can you show me your phone again?” Kurogane requested as he slid into his chair and brought out his sketchbook and some drawing utensils. He stared expectantly at his client.

“Hm?” Fai seemed surprised to see that Kurogane had returned. “Oh, yes!” Fai leaned on the table to reach his phone, tapping his password on the lock screen. Kurogane caught a brief glance of a photo of cat before the phone unlocked and the picture of the rough sketch appeared once again. “Do you need me to turn the brightness up?”

Gelled spikes of raven swiped Kurogane’s forehead as he shook his head. “No, I can see it fine.” Taking one of his pencils, he began sketching the pattern exactly as he saw it on the phone, keeping his lines light for easier erasure.

Wordlessly, Fai took the seat right next to Kurogane and watched the artist intently. Kurogane could feel Fai’s gaze as his attention shifted between him and his sketchbook, but he wasn’t bothered by it.

He continued to work in silence, Fai only piping up when he had a design idea or wanting to make a change. The two worked together amicably, bouncing ideas off of each other in between the comfortable, companionable quietude. After an hour or so of their collaborative efforts, a wide smile broke out over Fai’s face.

“This is perfect, Kuro-run,” he said almost reverently, looking over the finished drawing. “I’m very happy with how it turned out.”

Though he didn’t outwardly show it, the warmth of Fai’s happiness rubbed off on Kurogane, filling his chest with pride. He was glad to see his client’s genuine satisfaction with his work, and hoped to see the same reaction once the tattoo itself was complete. That was always his goal as an artist.

With their task finished, it was time to wrap up the appointment. Kurogane led Fai through the usual end-of-appointment routine, starting with giving him a rough timeline of how long this tattoo could possibly take. Kurogane considered that if they had two sessions about four hours each, give or take, he might be able to complete it. Keeping the proposed timeline in mind, Kurogane quoted a price at Fai based on his hourly rate--mostly a rough estimate, but it wasn’t going to be cheap. Fai didn’t seem worried in the slightest about the money, which relieved Kurogane somewhat. Then he could really focus on making his client’s first tattoo really spectacular. 

After all that, the two finally emerged from the consultation room. Kurogane directed Fai to the front of the shop, where he ducked behind his desk to retrieve his appointment calendar.

“Looks like I’m pretty much booked for next week,” Kurogane said as he turned a page, “but I have some times open for the week after. When do you want to come in?”

Fai looked over the available time slots and chose the middle of the week, in the middle of the day. Kurogane penciled him in.

“Alright, that should do it for today. I’ll email you a few days before your appointment to remind you, as well as give you some pointers for how you should prep before you come in. Sound good?” Kurogane asked.

“Sounds great,” Fai answered with a smile, shrugging into his coat. “Thank you, Kuro-tan, for today. I look forward to seeing you again.”

“Likewise,” Kurogane said before he could stop the word from slipping out. “Take care, okay?”

“You too!” Fai said. He left the shop then, with a sort of ethereal grace to his movements that Kurogane thought to be almost inhuman. The bells on the door jingled, and Fai was gone. 

Kurogane stood there for a minute, his thoughts racing. He'd barely known the man an hour, yet the room felt somehow…empty without Fai there. And he wasn't quite sure what to think about that, or how to feel about that, for that matter. All he knew was Fai’s next appointment couldn’t come soon enough.

“Damn it, Yuuko, what are you planning?” he muttered through gritted teeth, heading back to pack up his things. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck is pacing oh my god
> 
> Hi, y'all. After six months, here's the next chapter of the fic that was originally going to be a long oneshot. The way things are shaping up, I think there's gonna be at least two more chapters, possibly three? I have a general plot line planned out, with a couple specific scenes in mind, but otherwise, I'm just kind of winging it. Hence the pacing problems I keep running into.
> 
> I wrote the majority of this chapter during NaNo 2018, then played a bit with it until I felt it was okay enough to post. Not beta'd. If you notice any errors, please feel free to point them out! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you so much to the folks that commented on the first chapter!
> 
> Trigger warning for self-harm scars and mentions of self-harm in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ah, hello, Kurogane-sensei!”

Kurogane looked up from the large phoenix stencil he was currently working on.

“Oh, Syaoran,” he said with a smirk. “Good, you’re here. I’m gonna need your help with this one when my client gets here.” He gestured to the stencil in front of him on the table.

Syaoran’s eyes grew almost comically wide. “Are you doing the whole thing  _ today _ ?” 

“Probably just the outline,” Kurogane answered. “This is the guy’s first tattoo; don’t wanna overdo it for him, y’know?”

Besides, he thought, having more than one session meant he’d be able to see Fai at least a little more. Kurogane found himself thinking about the blond man quite a bit since their consultation almost two weeks ago, despite his best efforts. He had no doubt in his ability to keep things strictly professional between them, because he was good at separating work life and personal life. But that didn’t mean it was going to be  _ easy _ . Especially when the question of grabbing dinner or a drink was resting perpetually on the tip of his tongue.

He cursed Yuuko’s innate ability to know exactly his type. He didn’t even think he  _ had  _ a type, to be honest, and she still managed to nail it by indirectly introducing him to Fai.

Kurogane snorted.

“Something wrong, sensei?” Syaoran piped up, pausing in his unpacking of his belongings.

Kurogane shook his head, using the motion to try and banish all thoughts of dating Fai from his mind. “It’s nothing, kid. Don’t worry about it.”

And with an understanding nod, Syaoran left things as they were and returned to his own tasks. It was a quality Kurogane appreciated about his apprentice–he wasn’t annoyingly nosey about his personal affairs like some of his, ahem, other coworkers-slash-friends. He was able to confide in the boy when he deemed fit to do so, but Syaoran never pushed when Kurogane didn’t share his thoughts.

He respected the hell out of the kid for that.

Focusing back, Kurogane continued working on the stencil. He wanted to have everything ready for Fai’s one o’clock appointment, especially since it was going to be a long one and he didn't want to waste time unnecessarily.

It wasn’t often that the artist felt any kind of nervousness before an appointment. He’d been doing this for so long that things were pretty much second nature at this point. Plus, he loved his job and the fact that he could share his artistry with the world and put food on the table at the same time was definitely a bonus. So why in the hell did he have to keep taking breaths to still his wildly beating heart?

Time passed, and before he knew it, the clock was just minutes shy of striking one. Having finished the stencil a little while ago, Kurogane was setting up his work station with everything he’d need for their session--ink, cleanser, paper towels, the like. Once everything was in its place, he escaped away to the bathroom to wash and freshen himself up.

Alert ruby eyes stared back at him from the mirror as he ran a hand through his naturally spiky hair. He swiped at some of the gelled strands that dangled in front of his forehead a bit to set them where he wanted, gave himself a once-over in the reflective glass, then washed his hands. The sleeves of his black collared shirt were rolled up both fashionably and functionally to the elbows, showing off his inked and muscled forearms.

Kurogane dried his hands and exited the bathroom, only to see Fai standing by his workstation and admiring the several awards and certificates Kurogane had hanging on the wall. He held his coat in his arms, and his hair was up in a banana clip away from the nape of his neck. Surprised, Kurogane stopped in his tracks.

The scuffing of his shoes on the floor caught Fai’s attention, and the blond turned to face him with a light smile.

“Hi, Kuro-tan,” he greeted, voice lighter than air.

“Hey,” Kurogane gave a slightly gruff greeting of his own holding his hand out for a shake. “You got my email the other day, right?”

Fai nodded and hummed in the affirmative, tugging the sleeve of his sweater up a bit before accepting the handshake. His fingers felt cold in Kurogane’s grip.

“And you made sure to eat before you got here and stay hydrated?”

“Yes, Kuro-rin.”

“And you haven’t taken any medications that could thin your blood?”

“Kuro-sama, I read your email. Don’t worry, I did everything you said,” Fai assured him. His smile changed, then. Kurogane wasn’t sure how it was different, but it was, and it bothered him.

“Alright. Good,” Kurogane finally relented, satisfied enough with Fai’s answers. He held his hand out again, this time to take Fai’s coat, and the man placed it gently on his outstretched limb with a small, polite, “thank you.” He hung the coat on the small rack in the corner of his workstation, then turned back to his client. “Is there anything you need before we get started? Bathroom break, stretching?”

Fai shook his head. “No, I’m fine,” he answered, fiddling with the hem of his long sleeves. His sweater was a little large on him, with the sleeves covering almost half of his pale, delicate hands.

Kurogane nodded. “We’ll go for a couple hours, then probably take a short break. I have snacks and water if you need them, just let me know.” Opening one of the drawers of his table, he fished out a couple black gloves and slid them over his large hands. “Go ahead and take your shirt off and get comfortable. I’m gonna go grab my apprentice so he can help me with your stencil.”

Before waiting for Fai’s answer, Kurogane headed from the back room towards the reception area. There, he found Syaoran chatting amiably with Sakura with a sketchpad in front of him full of half-finished doodles.

“Kid,” he interrupted, causing both to look at him. Sakura smiled warmly, while Syaoran tilted his head questioningly at his mentor. “C’mere for a few. I need your help with my client.”

A look of recognition crossed Syaoran’s face. “Oh, right!” he said, closing his sketchbook and hopping off the stool behind the counter. “I’m gonna leave this here for now,” he told Sakura, motioning to his sketchbook. “I’ll be back.”

“Sure thing, Syaoran-kun!” Sakura replied, her smile brightening even more.

Kurogane and Syaoran made their way back to Fai, who was still standing there with his shirt on and gripping the ends of his sleeves.

“Fai, this is Syaoran, my apprentice,” Kurogane introduced. “He’s going to be helping me apply your stencil today, since it’s pretty big.”

Bowing slightly to the blond, Syaoran smiled. “Nice to meet you, Fai-san.”

Fai returned the small bow and smiled just a little at the young man. “Nice to meet you too, Syaoran.”

Now that introductions were over, Kurogane was ready to move on. Fai, however, seemed like he was not. “Fai,” he said sternly. “Take off your shirt.”

The blond man seemed to freeze entirely before taking an almost imperceptible breath through his nose. “O-of course,” he said with the first hint of hesitance Kurogane had ever heard from him. 

Was he nervous? Kurogane couldn’t blame him if he was. Getting a first tattoo could be a nervewracking experience, especially if one didn’t really know what to expect. It wouldn't be the first time he had an anxious client.

“It’s alright if you’re nervous,” the artist said as placatingly as he could, though it still came out sounding a little rough. “Just, take a minute to gather your thoughts.”

Fai forced out a quiet laugh. “Sorry. I feel like I’m suddenly getting cold feet,” he admitted, wearing a self-deprecating smile.

Syaoran took this moment to interject. “Just breathe. In for four seconds through your nose, out for five seconds through your mouth.” He motioned his own breaths with his hands, pulling his palms up with his inhales, and pushing them down with his exhales. Fai soon fell into this pattern with Syaoran, and the two went through the breathing exercise together.

Kurogane turned away before they could catch the small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Syaoran was hands down the best apprentice he’d ever had. This was proof. Not only was the kid a talented artist in his own right, he was so good with people in a way Kurogane could never be.

Pulling his cushioned stool out from under his desk, Kurogane took a seat and pressed down a couple times on the pedal of his tattooing machine. It buzzed as the coils worked to move the needlepoints. 

All seemed to be in working order.

Kurogane set his machine down on the tabletop and turned back to his client and apprentice, who were just finishing their last round of joint breathing. Fai seemed to be a little more at ease. 

“All good now?” the artist asked his client.

“I think so,” Fai said, taking in one last deep breath on his own. Then, as if preparing to lift a boulder, he steeled his shoulders and, in one swift motion, removed his sweater.

And Kurogane saw why Fai had been so reluctant to take off his shirt.

All up and down his pale, spindly arms were raised scars that were too straight, too perfect to have been anything accidental. Some were red and pink, others were whiter than Fai’s already light skin. But all sat parallel to each other, running across his wrists and inner arms in the same direction all the way up to his elbows. 

For some reason, seeing these scars marring this beautiful man made Kurogane...angry. Really angry.

And sad.

He wordlessly took Fai’s sweater with a solemn nod and hung it on the same hook as his coat. Fai gave him a smile that seemed almost relieved.

“Come and stand in front of this mirror here,” Kurogane said, guiding his client over to the six foot tall mirror on the other side of the room. He had Fai face away from the glass. “What we're doing now is, Syaoran and I are going to kind of hold your stencil in place and get your approval on its placement. If we need to tweak any issues with sizing, I'll do that before actually applying it to your skin. Sound good?”

Kurogane liked to explain in detail each step of the process, especially when it was his client’s first tattoo. He found that things went smoother that way, in the long run.

Fai nodded his acquiescence. He shivered a bit and Kurogane noticed goosebumps appearing. He’d have to pull out his little space heater soon.

Once Kurogane and Syaoran had the stencil in place, roughly, the artist picked up a small handheld mirror and held it at an angle where Fai could see the reflection of his back in the larger mirror. Kurogane asked, “Does this look about where you want it?”

He watched Fai’s impossibly blue eyes dart back and forth as he examined the reflection in the small device. He hummed thoughtfully. “Yes, this looks good,” he said after a moment, flashing one of his light smiles.

“How's the sizing? Do you want it bigger, smaller?” 

“The size is perfect, actually.”

Now that they had everything squared away on that front, it was time to shave and sanitize Fai’s back. Not that he had much hair to speak of back there, but it was standard procedure regardless. Kurogane had Fai sit in in the chair he'd be tattooed in soon. Syaoran chatted amicably with Fai while Kurogane set to work running his razor gently down Fai’s back. There were fine blond hairs interspersed here and there–definitely not the worst Kurogane had ever dealt with.

He then sanitized the huge expanse of pale, flawless skin and applied the tacky liquid that would make the stencil stick. Then, they waited for it to set.

Kurogane then had Fai stand once again, and he instructed Syaoran to help him apply the stencil to Fai’s back. The top parts of the phoenix wings curled up his shoulders and neck just a bit, while some other parts of the wings looped across his upper arms and cascaded down his back. Kurogane had to tug Fai’s jeans down a tad to get the tail of the phoenix to sit just right in the small of Fai’s back. Syaoran did his best to press the top parts of the stencil down as perfectly as possible, while Kurogane worked on the lower half.

Once the entire thing was flush against Fai’s skin, the artist and his apprentice did a once-over to make sure they hadn't missed any part of the stencil. Then, slowly, they began to peel back the paper.

Kurogane once again pulled Fai to the mirror and handed him the smaller one, so he could see what the basic outline looked like. 

“The stencil appears purple on your skin, but I'll be going over it in black, just like you wanted,” Kurogane assured Fai.

There was a long silence as Fai examined the outline of the phoenix that was about to become a permanent part of him. His lips quirked into a small, but genuinely happy smile that had Kurogane wanting to smile too. That was the kind of expression he strove for as an artist.

“Well, shall we get started, then?” Fai asked.

* * *

Syaoran had left them early on in their session, having to take care of a walk-in client. Silence reigned between Kurogane and Fai with only the buzzing of the needle machine and the soft hum of the space heater keeping them company. Kurogane had a black surgical mask on while he worked, which didn't allow for much talking anyway. He wasn't the chatty type to begin with, and usually let his clients ramble on about whatever was on their minds. Some people liked to chatter to get their minds off the pain of the needles, and it was surprising some of the things they'd confide in him. Kurogane learned a lot of interesting things about people that way.

Fai just stayed quiet, though Kurogane couldn't feel any tension in the air. The blond man was quite relaxed under Kurogane’s practiced touch. He briefly wondered if Fai would be the type to fall asleep during the tattooing process. It wouldn't be the first time he'd had clients do that, either.

“How long have you been tattooing, Kuro-min?” came the first thing Fai had said in about an hour, his voice tinged with a slight verbal wince as Kurogane worked on his shoulder blade. He turned his head slightly to look at the artist, but was careful not to move too much.

The needle stopped and red eyes met blue for a moment, before the buzzing started again and Kurogane once more focused on his work.

“Hm, almost ten years now?” he said a little louder than usual, so that he would be easily heard over the sound of the needles plus the mask covering his mouth. “I started an apprenticeship the week I turned eighteen.”

Fai hummed. “You must have had your heart set on this from a young age, then.”

Kurogane gave a miniscule nod and shifted a bit, allowing his hands to follow the dipping contour of Fai’s shoulder. “When my parents died, I had tattoos done for each of them. After that, I guess I realized that tattooing was something I wanted to pursue.”

“Which tattoos are theirs?”

“They're on my back.”

Another hum, then a pause.

“When did your parents die?” Fai asked, though his voice was quiet as if he were afraid of overstepping a boundary.

“Twelve years ago next month. I was sixteen,” Kurogane said easily. He didn't mind sharing that much, at least, since he was the one who brought up his parents’ deaths in the first place. But if Fai continued on this strain of questioning, he wasn't sure how much more information he’d impart.

To his surprise, and his relief, Fai stayed silent after that and let Kurogane work. Kurogane chanced a glance at the blond’s face, and from what he could tell, his blue eyes seemed distant as they gazed forward, focused on something that wasn't present in the room with them.

Another hour passed in relatively comfortable silence, and once they hit the two hour mark, Kurogane lifted his foot from the pedal and straightened up. He set his machine down on the tabletop next to him and pulled down his surgical mask. 

“Is it break time already?” Fai asked in a lilting voice, tilting his head to the side a bit. His blond fringe fell in wisps in front of his eyes. He pulled himself fully upright, movements careful so as not to irritate the raw skin on his back.

With a nod, Kurogane stood from his cushioned stool and arched his back, listening to it pop all the way down his spine. “Mhm. We’ll reconvene in fifteen minutes or so,” he said as he knelt down to rummage in the bottom drawer of his desk. He pulled out a couple granola bars and handed one of them to his client. “Make sure you eat this. I can grab a water bottle for you too, if you want. Just, don’t eat by my workstation. Sanitation issues and all that,” Kurogane finished with a smirk.

Fai gave him a loose salute with one hand and took the granola bar with the other. “Aye aye, Kuro-tan,” he said in mock seriousness, though the light smile Kurogane had become used to seeing took its usual spot back on his mouth moments later.

With another nod to his client, Kurogane dismissed himself and went to go retrieve something to drink.

He didn’t get too far when he was intercepted by someone he hadn’t expected to see that day.

“How’s it going, Kurogane?”

His eyes narrowed. “Yuuko,” he greeted curtly. He couldn’t help but feel apprehensive around his boss--not because she was an authority figure who signed his paychecks and gave him a place to work, but because she was an enigmatic woman into the occult who just seemed to  _ know  _ things about people and it was extremely unnerving. Especially for someone who was as private about his personal life as Kurogane.

“Are you with a client now?” the raven-haired woman asked coyly, stroking her chin with her long index finger.

“You know our appointment schedules,” Kurogane retorted, indirectly answering the redundant question. “As a matter of fact, it’s the client you scheduled a consultation for  _ behind my back _ .”

Yuuko waved her hand. “Oh, come on. He’s a friend of a friend and he had a specific request in mind. I knew you’d be perfect for the job.”

Kurogane crossed his arms. “Uh-huh. And there’s absolutely no other hidden motive, right?”

“Kurogane, what do you take me for?” Yuuko feigned hurt.

“Don’t play dumb with me, witch. I know you have something up your sleeve.”

Holding up her arm and rolling back the bell sleeve of her dress, Yuuko examined the space between fabric and skin and then looked to Kurogane with a shit-eating grin. “I don’t see anything up there.”

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane just walked away before he would break down and argue with her more. For some reason, Yuuko always knew how to push every single one of his buttons. It was maddening as hell. She liked to egg him on, and he more often than not rose to the bait. Not today, though. He was working.

“Just be good to him,” Yuuko called to him as he walked away. “He’s been through a lot, like you.”

The artist harrumphed in response and disappeared into the store room, where he grabbed a couple water bottles from the fridge.

* * *

Without much preamble, Kurogane and Fai picked right up where they left off before their break. Kurogane started up his machine again and dipped into the tiny cup of black ink to coat the needles. 

He noticed Fai tense up a little as he got closer to the mid-lower part of his back, right along the tailbone, which made sense. The skin there was a little more sensitive than other places. Kurogane was actually impressed that Fai seemed to be handling the pain pretty well for it being his first time getting inked. It was bound to hurt worse when Kurogane began filling in the outline with colors and shading, but for now, he was glad his client wasn’t having too tough a time.

It was quiet for awhile as Kurogane inked and wiped, inked and wiped, until the overall shape of the phoenix came to life. He found that he liked the silence, because it wasn’t awkward or tense. It was comfortable. Peaceful. Just the two of them existing in the same space at the same moment.

From behind his surgical mask, he spoke up for the first time in about forty-five minutes of nothing but the buzzing of the needles. “You know,” he began, uncharacteristically hesitant. “I could tattoo your arms as well.” He paused, trying to gauge Fai’s reaction and decide whether or not it was okay for him to continue.

Blue eyes watched him at the corners, carefully guarded but not entirely closed off. 

Taking the silence as an okay to continue, he took a breath and said, “I have clients who come in all the time to get tattoos over scars. Surgical scars, childhood scars, pretty much any kind you can think of. Even self-harm scars. I could do the same for you, if you ever wanted.”

Something changed in Fai’s face then. Kurogane read disbelief in the way his eyes widened ever so slightly, his lips parted just so in what could have been shock or surprise.

Then, a beautifully sad smile wove its way across those pale lips. “I’ll...think about it,” Fai finally said. His gaze grew distant then, like it had before, like he was watching phantoms walk across the room.

Accepting that answer for now, Kurogane once again focused on the inky phoenix on the pale skin beneath his hands. “Just know the option is always available to you,” he said, expecting to leave it at that.

Fai hummed in an almost thoughtful way. He then craned his neck a bit to look at Kurogane over his shoulder. “Twelve years ago next month, huh?” he said in a wistful tone.

Kurogane nodded, ignoring the slight tightness in his chest.

“Twelve years ago next month was also when my brother died.”


End file.
